The present invention relates generally to air fresheners, and more particularly, is directed to an air freshener enhancer with improved air flow and with a height adjustable stand.
Room air fresheners which emit fragrant scents into a room in order to freshen the air and mask or neutralize odors, are well known in the art. These air fresheners generally provide a liquid, oil, gel or solid in a container, which when opened or vented to atmosphere, release the fragrance in an amount depending upon the extent that the openings or vents are opened.
However, in an enclosed room, there is little air flow, so that emitting and dispensing of the fragrance throughout the room is very slow and inefficient.
Air fresheners are known that use fans to aid in the dispersion of the fragrance throughout the room. For example, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0191217. See also Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 103861142A. However, the air freshener composition and the fan are fixed in a housing. Therefore, adjustment of the direction of the flow is not possible.
Also, with such air fresheners, since the fan and air freshener composition are fixed in the housing at the point of sale, an entirely new unit must be purchased to provide a different scented air freshener composition after its depletion.
It would also be desirable to provide an air freshener enhancer with a fan that can be used with different existing air fresheners. However, because each manufacturer provides a different configuration and height of its air freshener, and thereby a different positioning of the openings or vents associated with the air freshener composition therewithin, this is not possible.
It would also be desirable to provide adjustment of the forced air exiting the housing to impinge on the air freshener composition at different positions.